


Convention

by earth_dragon



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2651129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earth_dragon/pseuds/earth_dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen was bored... He had been sitting in this conference for only a couple of hours and he was ready to pull his hair out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Convention

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wendyindahouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendyindahouse/gifts).



> Just a short, silly ficlet written for my dear, sweet ["Wendy](http://poorbeautifuldean.tumblr.com/) who was also bored at a work convention.

Jensen was bored.

Bored.

Out of his mind BORED!

He had been sitting in this conference for only a couple of hours and he was ready to pull his hair out. Graphs and charts, expectations from the company, expectations from the consumer, and don’t forget those third quarter earnings were less than stellar.

Yeah, he had two more whole days of this to look forward to. He couldn’t wait. He was gonna be bald by the time he went home.

Jensen’s phone buzzed in his pocket. He had purposefully left the buzzer on in case of emergencies. Usually he didn’t like messing with his phone during meetings, but it wasn’t like anyone was going to notice; nearly everyone was “taking notes” on their own phones or tablets. He could barely stop himself from snorting out loud. Yeah, sure they were.

Jensen thumbed open the new message -- and nearly had a small stroke. There, in all of his pictorial glory, sat Misha.

In a pair of blue satin panties.

_Pay attention to your meeting Jay. We can skype all about it when you get back to your hotel room.  ;)_

__

Oh, that shit! That perfect, little, sexy shit!

_Fuck you so much, Mish!_

After a moment, Jensen’s phone buzzed again. There was another picture, this time Misha was palming his clearly hard cock over the panties. _I’m counting on it, big boy!_

Jensen had to resist thunking his head down on the table. Another hour, and then they were breaking for lunch. He could hold out that long. He had to. Skyping wasn’t his favorite thing in the world, but it was better than nothing; at least he would be able to see and hear Misha, even if he couldn’t touch him just yet.

He was going to touch him a lot when he finally got home. _Hang onto those blue panties, baby. I have plans for those when I get back._ Hey, if Misha could tease him while he was away, then he could return the gesture; fair was fair.

A moment later Jensen’s phone buzzed one last time with another picture message: a tiny red lace thong displayed pristinely on their bed.

 

_I can do that, Jay. But tell me, do you have any plans for the new red pair as well?_

Jensen bit down hard on his tongue to keep from moaning.

Yeah, it was gonna be a long two days.


End file.
